Sin And Sacrifice
by MarineroLelouch
Summary: The Grand Magic Games ended. Fairy Tail returned to their town and to their old building. But a surprise awaits them when Jellal suddenly drops Meredy off at Fairy Tail after Ultear's death. With their new member and a new threat emerging,Fairy Tail might find themselves in more trouble then they could ever dreamed of. Multiple Possible Pairings!
1. Realization

**Sin And Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1-Realization**

**A/N: So,time for another Fairy Tail story! This story takes place after the GMG and Chapter 340 of the manga. Things will definitely go different than what I will write in this story,but hey! That's why they call it fanfiction,right? Please review if you want more of the story and of course favorite and follow it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

"Wow,It's huge!" Natsu yelled as they entered their old guild. The citizens of Magnolia helped restore it and return it to them after they won the Grand Magic Games.

"Natsu,It's the same as before." Lucy replied. Everyone had already started making themselves comfortable. Mira already entered the counter where she usually stood and greeted everybody. Gray and Juvia (who was stalking him) went up to the second floor to check things out.

Laxus and the Raijinshū were already sitting on one of the tables. So were Elfman,Lisanna and Cana in another table. Happy was chasing Carla while Pantherlily was on Gajeel's shoulder watching everyone.

Erza was standing next to the Master who coughed and groaned to get everyone's attention. Everybody slowly gathered their attention towards him.

"All right. Listen,my shitty brats. The towns people have all worked hard to get this place back on it's feet for us. So no more destroying it with your stupid fights." Master yelled towards his guildmates.

"But on the other hand,I would like to congratulate all of you. This victory doesn't just belong to those who participated in the tournament but to each and every one of you. For the last 7 years our guild has been named the weakest,the losing side. You have been dragged out of your home,from this place to the end corner of the town. But you still stood up,fearless. You bared going through all of that and waited,for the day we would take back our name and show everyone who is the STRONGEST GUILD IN ALL OF FIORE!"

Everyone responded his speech with whistles,cheers and applauds.

"Because what makes us strong isn't our magic power,it isn't just some building,it isn't how much money we have,although it's important." The master joked.

Everybody laughed.

"It is our heart. It is our ability to stand up every time we have fallen. We won't yield no matter what! As long as we have each other to cover our backs. That is the spirit of our family! THAT IS THE SPIRIT OF FAIRY TAIL!" Master yelled before making the famous Fairy Tail hand sign which meant "I will always watch over for you,no matter where I might be and no matter what."

Everyone joined him with the hand sign. The most of the ones who stayed behind 7 years ago started crying,especially Jet and Droy.

"Now then,to cheer us up even more is the lovely tunes of our lovely Mira. And bring out the booze! The booze!" Master yelled.

The curtain of the stage opened but Mira wasn't the one on the stage. It was Gajeel,he was wearing the same white suit he always wore before singing.

Everybody started booing.

"What the hell?" Bickslow yelled.

"Where is Mira-chan?" Wakaba asked,disappointed.

"Stop it Macao,you're married." Macao pointed out.

"You're one to talk,divorcee." Wakaba said smirking.

"You can't even sing good. What the hell are you doing up there?" Nab yelled.

"And what's with the clothing?" Gray asked,not realizing he was only wearing a boxer.

"You can say that after you've put some clothes on" Elfman yelled towards Gray.

"Gray-sama,I like you this way!" Juvia said with a huge blush.

"Damn it,stop being creepy Juvia." Gray replied while most of the people laughed.

Gajeel started coughing to gather attention towards himself.

"I'm now going to perform my all-time favorite single,that I know is your's favorite as well." Gajeel said as everyone looked in shock.

"Colorful,colorful.  
Shoo-bi-doo-wah!  
The shiver of love,Iron Metallica!  
Doo,doo,doo. Shalala!  
Shoo-bi-doo-wah! Shalala!  
I bit that honey tightly.

Everyone started booing and throwing mugs at him while Elfman,Jet and Juvia cheered for him.

"What the hell is this? Not this shit again." Natsu yelled.

Gajeel kept on performing.

"You bastard!" Natsu said before throwing a mug at Gajeels face.

"You wanna go?" Gajeel said before jumping over Natsu.

The two began a fist-fight that soon turned into an all-out war in the guild

Gray tripped Natsu,causing him to fall to the ground with Gajeel.

"You bastard!" Natsu attacked Gray and it turned into a three-way fight.

Gray accidentally crushed to Erza's table,head-first into her cake.

"M-My strawberry cake. You bastards!" Erza said before grabbing Gray from his feet and spinning around and throwing him towards Gajeel and Natsu causing the three of them to crash land to one of the nearby tables.

"You guys! Real men don't get thrown around by women!" Elfman said before Erza tackled and threw him towards the three.

Natsu got up and started running towards Laxus's table.

"Hey,Laxus! You beat up all those Raven Tail guys by yourself. I wanted to get a shot at them too! This gets me all fired up! It's time for a fight!" Natsu said before he lunched himself towards Laxus.

Laxus punched him with the back of his fist,sending him out the window of the guild.

"Then come back when you are ready." Laxus slowly mumbled.

"Wow,that's our Laxus!" Freed said,admiring him.

Lucy,Carla and Wendy were hiding behind a column,squating.

"U-um." Wendy slowly said after she saw Cana dumping down a barrel of sake towards Macao and Wakaba.

"D-Don't Wendy. It's better if we stay here. We might_ die."_ Lucy said just as Carla agreed in a nod.

Happy came by flying.

"That's true Wendy. Even though that's what Lucy does during every mission we go to." Happy said leering.

Lucy chased Happy away.

"Come back here,you damned cat!" Lucy yelled.

She saw the master crying in the corner because of the destruction and Mira trying to calm down him down.

**"Well,here we go again!" **Lucy thought happily,looking at her guildmates.

* * *

**-Magnolia Town,In front of Fairy Tail building-**

"I want to come with you." The girl with the pink hair demanded.

"You can't Meredy." The man hiding his face in a robe silently said. His red tattoo under and above his right eye could still be seen.

"B-Bu-" Meredy tried to protest,but he cut her sentence short.

"What i meant is you _shouldn't."_ He corrected his statement.

"Why?" Meredy asked.

"Because the road I must take should differ from yours. I know that's what Ul would've wanted too." He said.

Meredy couldn't find the words to say.

"In here,people are different. In here,you will have real friends and real rivals. In here you can find a new meaning to your life." He explained.

"But Jellal,why don't you join? Why not come with me?" Meredy suggested.

"Because the sins I committed are much heavier than yours. And now with Ultear gone,I must bear them on my own." Jellal said with a sad expression.

"I asked Doranbolt a favor before coming here. To check out your record over at the Council. As it stands,you have no criminal record there. There is no reason for you to live in the shadows like me. You can shine in the light,as you were meant to." Jellal said with a smile.

"B-but" Meredy wanted to argue more but Jellal cut her short by hugging her.

"This is where we part ways,Meredy. Take care and I hope we will meet again someday." Jellal said before disappearing into the night.

"J-Jellal." Meredy whispered in sorrow before turning to the building behind her.

She slowly opened the doors of the guild with her shoulders.

All of the people in the guild looked shock to see a young pink-haired girl crying at their doorstep.

It took another moment before somebody reacted.

"M-Meredy!" Juvia yelled before running towards her and hugging her.

She realized Meredy was crying when she let go of her.

"W-What's wrong? What happened?" Juvia asked in concern while the rest of the guild listened in silence.

* * *

**A/N: So,what did you guys think? Was it a good first chapter,or not? Post your suggestions and possible pairings in a Review!** **And don't forget to favorite&follow the story :D**

_**SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Fairies Choice**_


	2. Welcome To Fairy Tail,Meredy!

**Sin And Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2-Welcome To Fairy Tail,Meredy!**

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews! Although it wasn't much,It still made me happy :D I have already written the next chapter but I won't publish it until I have 5 favorites and 5 Reviews :D I know I'm an extortionist :D****  
**

**Markrod10: That's what I wanted to do too :D If you like LaxusXMira you can also read my other Fairy Tail story,Fairies Choice! :D Although it's new,I plan to have LaxusXMira in it.**

**princessforeveralone: That's good,because Meredy will be one of the major characters in this story :D If you want more frequent updates,please review as much as you can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-Town Of Magnolia,Fairy Tail Building-**

"W-What's wrong? What happened?" Juvia asked in concern while the rest of the guild listened in silence.

"I-I didn't have anywhere el-else t-to go." Meredy said,trying to wipe the tears. Juvia hugged her and patted her back while the guild's main members closed in on them,to see what's going on.

"What do you mean? What happened to Jellal and Ultear?" Erza asked,her voice in concern. "Did something happened to Jellal?" was all she could think about.

Upon hearing Ultear's name,Meredy broke down completely. This scared most of the people in the room. Erza was almost shaking. Gray was further away from the rest,sitting on a booth by himself. He squeezed his fist.

"U-Ul i-is d-d-de-" Meredy couldn't finish her sentence but everyone understood what she meant. Erza and Lucy crouched to face Meredy who has on her knees.

Erza hugged her while Lucy patted her hair.

Gray couldn't hold back anymore.

**"I knew it! I had a feeling."** He thought in pain. He could feel the tears forming around in his eyes. He knew it was Ultear who had saved Gray from death by turning back time with her Time Ark. But hearing it for real had a heavier impact on him.

They comforted her for a few more minutes until she finally calmed down. Almost everybody in the guild was watching her. Including Laxus and the Raijinshū,The Master and Mira,Natsu and Happy,Wendy and Carla,Cana,Macao,Wakaba. Even Nab,Max,Warren were watching the young pink haired girl cry her guts out. Gajeel and Pantherlily were further away but still closer than Gray.

"I'm so sorry Meredy." Erza said,before helping Meredy get up.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just busted in and cry on your doorstep." Meredy replied.

"What are you talking about? We're always there for you if you need us." Juvia answered before Erza could react.

"She's right. But Meredy,could you tell us what happened? If you're okay about it,of course." Erza said.

Then Meredy brought out the letter Ultear had sent them via the oldlady in Crocus. Erza took it from her and read it out loud.

By the end of it,most of the people hearing it were crying. Even Elfman.

"TH-THAT WOMAN IS A MAN!" Elfman yelled after hearing Ultear's sacrifice.

"Be quiet,Elf-niichan. Now's not the time." Lisanna said towards her brother.

It took another minute before Erza asked another question.

"Wh-what happened to Jellal? Why isn't he with you?" Erza asked.

"He brought me here. He said that the roads we must take should be different. He then disappeared." Meredy said,with sorrow in her voice.

Erza was angry after hearing this. How could he have just left her by herself.

"So he's still here? In Magnolia?" Erza asked,trying to hide her anger.

"No,he's probably long gone." Meredy answered.

They slowly walked to one of the booth's and sat down.

It was Juvia,Lucy and Meredy sitting across Erza,Natsu and Gray and Lisanna,Mirajane and Levy across Gajeel,Wendy and Cana in a square shaped booth. The exceeds were on the table.

Meredy explained everything that had happened since the end of the Dragon attack and the Grand Magic Games.

"So,what are you gonna do now?" Lisanna asked slowly.

"I-I don't know. For as long as I can remember,I've been with Ul. And after we broke Jellal out of prison 6 years ago,It's only ever been the three of us. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I'm alone." Meredy said,anger and sadness filling up her eyes.

"You're not alone Meredy."Juvia started

"We're your friends. And If you want..." Erza started,just as everybody in the table looked at Meredy with a smile on their face that warmed her heart.

"We could be your family." Lucy completed them just as everybody nodded. Natsu and Gray made a goofy laughing face while Elfman made a manlier one.

"W-What do you mean?" Meredy asked,surprised.

The Master approached their table from Natsu,Gray and Erza's side.

"Our guild is a family. Everybody in it are my shitty brats. We support and love each other. We occasionally fight,well It's more than occasionally. And if you want it child,you can be a part of it too." Master Makarov explained.

"After all,It is our responsibility to show the troubled and lost youth the right path again. Into the light" He finished explaining.

_**"You can shine in the light,as you were meant to."**_Meredy remembered Jellal's words.

"O-Okay,I'll join." Meredy said just before everybody started cheering.

"A NEW MEMBER!" Natsu yelled as loud as she can.

"Aye,sir! Lucyy,your role as the newbie is totally destroyed now." Happy said,leering. Before Lucy started chasing him again.

"She's cute. Just my type." Wakaba said,smirking.

"Stop it,you're married." Cana stopped him.

"Okay,I'll bring out the stamp." Mira said before taking off.

"The number of beautiful girls just keep increasing." Max said.

"Yeah,the number of jobs we receive won't be enough." Nab pointed out.

"Say that after you go on a job,you moron." Gajeel replied.

Wendy,Carla and Lily lined up to congratulate and welcome Meredy into their ranks.

"Welcome to our guild,Meredy-san." Wendy said and shook her hand.

Carla was next after Wendy.

"Yes,welcome." Carla slowly said and walked after Wendy.

"Welcome,looking forward to working with you." Lily roughly said and went after Carla and Wendy.

Elfman closed in Meredy.

"The way you held back your tears was so moving,you are a MAN!" Elfman tried to hug her but a sudden flying kick from the rear sent him flying.

"Oh,no you don't. Try to take advantage of this sweet girl and you'll face me." Evergreen emerged after kicking Elfman. She stood in front of Meredy.

"B-But-" Elfman tried to get up from the table he crash landed.

"Doesn't she just like him?" Lucy whispered to Levy about Evergreen and Elfman.

"SHUT UP,LUCY!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

Natsu and Gray closed in on Meredy after Elfman.

"Hello,m-"

"Yo,what's u-"

Both of them talked at the same time.

"Hey,you flamey-bastard. Wait in line." Gray glared at Natsu.

"What was that,Gray? You wanna go?" Natsu and Gray bumped heads,both of them pissed at each other.

Then they started a fistfight,which surprised Meredy.

"U-um,isn't anybody going to break them up?" Meredy asked.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Meredy,even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

Everybody stared at Meredy and then each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Even Natsu and Gray,who were holding each other by their collars.

Everybody stopped laughing after two minutes. They became silent for a second and Natsu and Gray released each other's collars.

The mood was calm until a metal pole flashed through before them. It hit Natsu and Gray,who were standing side by side and send them crashing into a nearby column.

"That was for last time,you bastards!" Gajeel withdraw his Iron pole and it transformed into his hand.

"You bastard!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time before launching themselves towards Gajeel.

Happy,Carla,Wendy and Lucy returned to their hideout. Under the counter where Mira stood.

Meredy turned to look around her. She saw people fighting,laughing,drinking. Even crying(The Master). She heard herself laugh for the first time after Ul's death.

Mirajane walked towards Meredy with a stamp in her hand.

"That's good. That's your first smile since you got here." Mira said just as she held out her hand.

"I'm Mirajane. Everybody calls me Mira. Welcome to Fairy Tail,Meredy!" Mira happily said before showing the stamp to her.

"So,where do you want the guild mark? And what color?" Mira asked with a bright smile that warmed Meredy's heart.

* * *

In a someplace far away from the country of Fiore,In the middle of a vast,dark ocean a beam of bright yellow light is flowing.

The weather is bad,it's constantly raining like it's pouring down from a glass. It's cloudy and there are thick layers of mist everywhere.

But even from far,the bright light forming around the beam can be seen.

It floats with high speed,almost at the speed of sound. Breaking through the mist and the ocean. The beam of light reaches a piece of land after it's long journey.

It passes lakes,jungles and canyon's before finally reaching upon a huge cave. The cave's inside is deep,it goes as long as the eye can see.

It's almost as if an inside out mountain.

The bright light hits the ground just outside the cave's entrance. A robed silhouette comes after the light disperses. The robed figure removes the hood from it's head and looks toward the inside of the giant cave.

He prepares to enter. He tries to remember all the information he has about the cave. He already knows that magic doesn't work in anywhere in the cave,so if he were to use Meteor the spell would fail and he would probably die from the fall.

Just before he could take another step,another figure appears behind him.

"Hello young man." The figure speaks behind the robed man that couldn't even sense his presence behind him. He turns to face him.

But he is surprised to see an old man,looking weary and tired in front of him. The old man doesn't have any hair but he has a long,thick white beard that reaches his neck.

"H-Hello." The robed man responds,he realized he didn't have to be hostile towards him.

"What can a young man like you,traveling alone could be doing here at this hour?" The old man slowly but sincerely asked.

"I came to see the cave." He replied.

"The cave! I know it's a marvelous sight to behold,but it's also quite dangerous. Even during the day. A lot of people,young people like you too went in. Never to return." The old man explained the last part with sorrow in his eyes.

"And what is an old man like you,doing here during this time of night?" He counter-objects.

"Oh,a smart lad aren't you? Hehe,fine. I am just a farmer that checks these places so that people with bad intentions doesn't desecrate it." The old man explained.

"Don't worry. I posses no intention like that. I'm not too fond of going into dark caves in the middle of the night,either." He tries to reassure the old man.

"So,what is it then? Why are you here?" The old man asked with a serious face.

"I want to go into the inner circle. The place where it is said that the High Monk Of Ishval found inner peace." He explained,honest in every word.

"A mage you are,then?" The old man asked with a sly smile forming around his face. The robed man nodded.

"And what you seek is just inner peace?" The old man asked again. The robed figure nodded again

"Yes,that is what's written. But the idea of risking your life for just inner peace seems a little redundant,don't you think?" The old man asked while raising an eyebrow.

**"He's a clever old fox."** The robed man thought.

"You're right. That's not the only reason why I'm here. But I have a feeling you already know why I'm here." The robed man said.

"You're right,I do. A lot of young mages came here. Looking for power. Looking for a way to obtain the magic that the monk had obtained." The old man said.

"But most of them quit after hours. Some of them even died because they couldn't use their magic in there. Some got lost in the deepest reaches of the cave." The old man explained.

"But what it comes down to at the end,is this. Why is it that you want power?" The old man asked.

"Does it matter?" The robed man asked.

"How should I know? I'm nothing more than a mere farmer." The old man said before laughing.

"Well,this is something I must do,no matter what." The robed man stated, with determination in his eyes.

"Even if that is so,there's no reason for you to go into there right now. You should do it when you're more prepared. Come,you look tired and hungry. I'll give you some food and a bed to rest on." The old man suggested.

The robed man finally gave in. He nodded and started following the old man into a forest.

"By the way,young man. What is your name?" The old man asked.

"Jellal. I didn't catch yours either." Jellal passed the question.

"Ulrich is what people call me." The old man,Ulrich answered.

"Nice to meet you,Ulrich." Jellal said politely.

**"There's more to this guy then what meets the eye." **Jellal thought before following the old man further into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: So,we got a hint of why Jellal suddenly left. What did you think about it? If you're worried about the story being focused on Jellal,don't worry. After this chapter,we won't see him for a while :( I'm sad because he's one of my favorite characters. Anyways what did you guys think about the chapter and the story generally,please tell me in a review. And don't forget to favorite the story if you liked it :D And follow it too,I almost forgot :D**

**__****SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Fairies Choice**


	3. Her First Mission,Part 1

**Sin And Sacrifice**

**Chapter 3- Her First Mission,Part 1**

**A/N: Sorry,guys. But this chapter is a little bit short. I'll update when I have more reviews and favorites :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-2 Days After Meredy Joined The Guild-**

"Yo,Meredy-chan!" Levy greeted Meredy as she came in to the guild.

"Hello,Levy." Meredy answered,with a tone not as cheerful as Levy's.

"So,how you've been?" Levy asked. Jet and Droy were following her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Meredy replied.

"So,Meredy. Can I get you anything?" Mira politely asked.

"No,thanks. I'm just here to pick up a job." Meredy replied.

"You don't have to rush things. You should focus on fitting in with the rest before going on a job." Mira said as she was picking up a mug that was on Macao and Wakaba's table.

"She's right. You should take it easy,child." Master appeared out of nowhere.

"Maka-,I mean Master. Thank you for your concerns,but I'm already overstaying my welcome at the Girls Dorm without even paying for it. I need some money to make a living." Meredy responded.

"So,you're staying at Fairy Hills?" The blonde who just walked in asked.

"Lucy?" Meredy was surprised,she thought that Lucy had left on a mission with Gray,Natsu and Erza.

"Hi." Lucy waved.

"Welcome home,Lucy. How did the job go?" Mira asked.

Lucy's face got darker. She looked sick.

"It wa-was,It was, AHHHHHHHHH! We messed up again. Natsu just burned everything and Gray tried to freeze everything and Erza,Erza was AHHHHHHHHH. Most of all Erza!" Lucy started pulling her hair.

"I can't take it anymore. Most of our rewards go to repairing things and we divide the rest,so only a tiny bit is left everytime. I won't be able to pay my rent this month." Lucy started whining.

"Come on Lucy,you say these things every time you come back from a mission. It will be fine." Mira replied.

"I mean it this time. I'm already behind three months. I didn't exactly payed for the three months that we spend at the Spirit World,thanks to Virgo." Lucy replied.

"Then you should go on a job. Meredy is looking for one too. Why don't you go together?" Mira asked.

Meredy and Lucy looked at Mira then each other.

"S-Sure,that would be great. If it's okay with you." Lucy replied.

Meredy nodded.

"It would be great for me too. I haven't been a part of an official guild before. It would be helpful to have someone show me how things are done." Meredy replied.

Happy came by flying. He was covering his mouth,trying to hold back a laughter.

"Yeah,If by "how things are done" you mean getting chased by weirdo guys while Erza and the rest do most of the fighting,you're right." Happy said before flying off again.

"You damn cat. I'll turn you into a stuffed animal when I get my hands on you." Lucy said before running after Happy.

They met up with Meredy a minute later in front of the request board.

"So,which job should we choose?" Meredy asked before both of them started looking at the requests.

"This one's reward is 50,000 jewel. "Help me find my pet bird.". No that's too simple." Lucy said.

"This one says they need a mage to take care of a Wywern that's been attacking the villagers. The reward is 200.000 jewel." Meredy proposed.

"No,that's boring. We should go on a more exciting one. One that could get me fired up!" Natsu,who the girls couldn't realize was there said.

"AHHH! Who said you could come?" Lucy said after she yelled,scared.

"Ohh,We need some food money. Right,Happy?" Natsu said to Happy,who was on his shoulder.

"Aye,sir!" Happy said lifting his tiny fist up.

"It's okay Lucy. I've seen how he fights. He could be useful." Meredy said towards Lucy.

"Well,fine. Since this is your first job so you should decide." Lucy agreed.

All four of them turned back to the board again.

"So,which one should we choose?" Lucy asked.

"Oh,we've already found one. Show them Happy." Natsu said before both he and Happy made a scary face.

"It's to go to an _abandoned temple that is said to be haunted!" _Natsu said,trying to scare the girls.

"NO,DEFINITELY NOT!" Lucy yelled looking away. Meredy took the flyer from Happy.

"Well,the reward is pretty good. 500.000 jewels." Meredy said,trying to compromise.

"500.000 JEWELS! For just to go to an abandoned temple?" Lucy asked.

"The temple is actually a huge pyramid. And it's written that the people who went in there never came back. The request is to search the temple for any information about the disappearances and find out what's going on in there." Meredy explained.

"Let's take it. Let's take it. Please Lucy!" Natsu begged Lucy.

"Fine,I'll have to stop by my house first. We'll meet back here in an hour." Lucy finally agreed.

"Okay!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy yelled after him before they went back to their table.

"I'll see you in an hour Meredy." Lucy said before she exited the guild.

* * *

**-In Front Of The Guild,An Hour Later-**

****When Lucy came back to the guild's entrance an hour later. She found Natsu sleeping on one of the benches and Happy eating a fish on the grass.

"HEY NATSU WAKE UP!" Lucy yelled. Natsu rolled over in panic and fell off the bench.

"Lucy! What are you yelling for?" Natsu asked before he got back up.

"Ah,sorry. It's usually so hard to wake you." Lucy replied,It really was.

"That's only when I'm sleeping in your bed." Natsu replied.

Lucy felt a little blush on her cheeks before sending it back in.

"W-Well then,you should get used to this then." Lucy said,smirking.

"You're mean,Lucy! What would we do without your house. It's like our vacation home." Happy replied,leering.

Before Lucy could reply,they heard footsteps. It was Meredy. She was running in their direction.

"Hi. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too much." Meredy said as she was rearranging her breathing.

"No,you're here just in time." Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah,you came here before I did." Another figure who just came out of the guild said.

Lucy turned around.

"G-Gray?" Meredy asked,surprised.

"You're coming too?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I am. After all... We're the strongest team." Gray said,smirking.

"Even though I don't like this bastard,he's got a point. By the way what's with the baggage?" Natsu asked pointing the bag on Gray's hand.

"Wait,"Strongest Team"? Then that means..." Lucy darkly mumbled to herself.

"Coming in prepared is always important,Natsu. I thought I taught you that." The scarlet haired girl said while dragging a huge carriage with her right hand.

"E-Erza?" Natsu said,half-scared,half-surprised.

A blue headed girl and her cat friend appeared behind Erza.

"Hi,Lucy-san,Natsu-san,Gray-san and Meredy-san." Wendy counted them one by one with a childish smile.

"Hello." Carla shortly said.

"I can hear my rent floating away." Lucy said in a half-crying,half-whining voice.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with Lucy.

Then the 6 young mages and their 2 exceeds hit the road with the goal of completing Meredy's first job...

* * *

**A/N: Guys,I'm not sure whether to continue with this story or discontinue it :( You already know why. I need more reviews and favorites and follows. They are what's giving me the inspiration to write :D So please R&R AND F&F!**


	4. Her First Mission,Part 2

**Sin And Sacrifice**

**Chapter 4-Her First Mission,Part 2**

**A/N: My regularly reviewers for this story Markrod10,white rider29 and princessforeveralone. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you! Read&Review and Favorite&Follow! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

-**Hargeon Town-**

"NO!NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Natsu yelled and screamed just as Erza was dragging him on the ground,towards the port.

"Please! Wait,Erza! I'll just walk there." Natsu tried but Erza kept on dragging him.

Natsu and Erza were in the front. Gray,Lucy and Meredy were close behind. Happy was on Gray's shoulder and Carla was sitting on Wendy's.

"He's doing this because he's got motion sickness?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah,that idiot." Gray complained.

"Wow,he looks so uncool right now." Lucy said,turned off.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

They reached the port after a while of walking.

"Wow,this ship is amazing." Wendy yelled and pointed towards the huge ship ahead of them.

"Are we boarding on that one?" Wendy asked.

"No,that's a military ship. It probably belongs to the army." Carla explained.

"ARMY?" Gray and Natsu asked in panic.

"Don't worry. We didn't do anything wrong." Lucy tried to reassure but her voice wasn't confident.

Meredy smiled. She was always reading about Fairy Tail's dealings with the army and the council. Even when she was a part of Grimoire Heart.

"So,which one _are _we boarding?" Gray asked towards Erza.

"That one!" Erza pointed.

It was just a small boat,similar to the one they went to The Tower Of Heaven with.

"You're kidding,right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu just barfed.

"You can't just get sea-sick from seeing that,you moron!" Gray yelled.

"I'm not sure we can fit in that Erza. If we were to throw out Lucy,then maybe." Happy said,leering.

"Stop joking about my weight,you damn cat!" Lucy yelled.

"It's just a rowboat. Considering where we're going, we're definitely gonna get overboard." Meredy said,causing Lucy and Wendy to hug each other in fear.

"Yeah." Gray agreed,looking at the boat.

"I wish Juvia was here. She could've covered us from drowning." Gray said.

* * *

**-Back At Fairy Tail-**

Mirajane and Lisanna are trying to comfort Juvia,who is rubbing her head towards one of the wooden columns of the guild.

She sneezes all of a sudden.

"Bless you." Lisanna says.

"That sneeze was so full of... GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia started crying. Causing the guild to flood.

"I'm sick of this." Elfman said before getting sweeped away by Juvia's tears.

"Yo,Juvia. You got my books wet again." Levy complained.

"Just send her with Gray next time,save us from the trouble." Laxus yelled.,

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia flooded the entire guild and the garden in front of it.

* * *

"Stop complaining." Erza said before going on board the small rowboat.

"Yeah,whatever." Gray stopped complaining.

"Lucy-san,we'll be fine. Right?" Wendy asked while hugging Lucy.

"Yeah,I'm sure we'll be fine." Lucy said with a shaky tone just as they boarded the ship.

"No,we won't!" Natsu said before he barfed again.

"Stop whining Natsu. This is inevitable. There is no other way to get to Akishor other than sea." Erza said before she grabbed Natsu and pulled him to the boat.

Meredy came from the corner walking,with a compass in her right hand and a map on her left.

"Where is this Akishor anyway?" Gray asked Erza.

"Near the border between Seven,Bosco and Fiore. Each country has a settlement near each other. Akishor is in Fiore. Forasshor is in Seven and Dijonshor is in Bosco. They have lived as neighbors for the last 200 years. The request says that we are to research the communal temple of these three settlements. It says sacred,holy grounds. So Natsu and Gray,no destruction and no busting things up." Erza warned them.

Gray nodded and Natsu barfed in approval.

Meredy boarded the rowboat and Gray loosened the rope that was connecting it to the dock

"What about you,Erza?" Lucy quietly asked.

"What do you mean,Lucy?" Erza asked,with a glare.

"I-I mean,you do help them destroy buildings and such du-during missions,right?" Lucy asked,with fear in her voice. Carla and Wendy nodded.

"You vile scum! How can you say that to the great Erza-sama!" Happy yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Erza." Lucy bowed up and down repeatedly.

"Well,then should we start sailing?" Erza raised her fist.

"YEAH!" All of them,Gray,Lucy,Carla,Meredy and Wendy raised their hands and yelled. Natsu barfed.

"We didn't even move yet. You idiot." Gray yelled.

Erza released the rope and took one of the rowing paddles. Gray grabbed the other one.

"Then,let's get a move on." Erza said as they started rowing and slowly set sail from the Hargeon Town Port.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later,Middle Of The West Ocean-**

**"**ROW" Lucy slowly,tiredly said as she rowed another time.

"ROW" Wendy mumbled before she yawned and rowed another time.

"ROW your boat." Carla said .

"Gently down the stream." Meredy mumbled.

Happy was still energetic.

"Merrily,merrily,merrily.

Life is but a dream,AYE!" Happy finished on his own.

"Will you guys shut your nap? I'm trying to sleep!" Gray yelled.

Natsu barfed again.

"Oh,this is getting on my nerves." Gray mumbled.

Erza was staring out into the ocean.

She was thinking about Jellal. Where was he? What was he doing? Her mind was filled with questions.

She remembered her time with Jellal in the Tower Of Heaven.

_"Erza... Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world." _Erza remembered his voice in her hand.

_"That's your precious "freedom"! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your friends upon your back, Erza!" _He shouted before banishing Erza from the Tower.

These thoughts filled her with fear and sadness. But then she remembered another memory.

___"Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!"_ Jellal said before he let himself be destroyed by the self-destruction spell. But Erza stopped him.

Erza remembered what Jellal said before he went off to help Natsu with his fight against Zero

___"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."_ Thinking about that caused Erza's eyes to tear up.

___"Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"_ Jellal said,thus giving Erza the last name she would carry for all these years.

She held back her tears. Not wanting to show her sadness to the rest. Especially Meredy.

But then she heard a voice. A sound that sounded like a bellow.

All the others stopped to listen.

"W-What is this?" Wendy asked just as the water around them started to shake and vibrate.

"It's probably Lucy's stomach growling." Happy said.

But Lucy was too frightened to respond.

They stood for another second until something hit the end rear of the boat ,turning it up and down. And throwing everyone in it to the sea.

"AHHHHH" Lucy yelled before she hit the water. Meredy and Wendy followed in after her. The rest falled down at the same time.

They started swimming to the boat. But the boat was turned upside down.

Natsu was a little bit back to normal. Happy reached him and pulled him out of the water. He opened his wings and they started flying to see what happened.

"Aera!" Carla yelled and pulled Wendy out of the water.

"Thanks,Happy! But where are the rest?" Natsu asked just as Wendy and Carla approached them by flying.

Suddenly four figures got out from the water and the water beneath them froze.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!"

Gray yelled and froze the sea under him,Erza,Lucy and Meredy. They stood up.

"What the hell was that thing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like it's gone now." Erza said just after she checked the water around them.

"Y-Yeah,It was probably a w-wave,right?" Lucy asked,nervous.

Happy and Carla dropped Natsu and Wendy and landed on the ice floor.

But just then something came out of the water.

About thirty-feet away from them,something huge came out of the water.

It was almost three times the size of a forest vulcan. It looked like a dark-grey snake but was about a thousand times bigger than a normal snake.

"T-THAT'S HUGE!"Gray,Lucy and Meredy yelled at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Natsu and Happy yelled at the same time.

"A Charybdis." Erza answered.

"Charbian?" Natsu asked while scratching his head.

"Charybdis" Happy corrected him.

"It usually lives in the ocean between the Northern Isles. It's a dreaded creature the natives of the Isles fought at the cost of their lives."

"What is it doing here?" Wendy asked.

"It's as I fear. We have sailed too much with the wind on our backs. We have come north more than we should have." Erza explained.

The Charybdis roared. The water under him and near the group started shaking.

"Is it hostile?" Meredy asked Erza.

"He's as hostile as they come." Erza said.

She stepped in front of the group.

"Natsu,Gray! Let's go." Erza yelled.

"Kansō: Kaiō no Yoroi! (Requip:Sea Empress Armor!)" Erza yelled before she requiped into her armor.

"Yeah,let's make that jerk pay for throwing us overboard!" Gray said before he removed his shirt.

"Yeah,I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he clenched his burning fists.

"Meredy,Lucy! Cover us from the behind." Erza instructed.

"W-What about me?" Wendy asked.

"No,not you Wendy. I'll have another use for you later. Let's go!" Erza yelled before she,Natsu and Gray jumped up towards the approaching sea monster.

Erza jumped first. She tried to slash the monster's chest with her crystal sword but the monster was quicker. She raised his tail and whipped Erza away with it. Erza defended with her sword but she was blown away 20-feet.

"Karyū no Hōkō! (Fire Dragon's Roar !)" Natsu quickly gathered and released a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target.

The monster roared and a huge amount of concentrated water came out from his mouth. The water slashed through Natsu's flames and sent him flying back towards the rest.

He hit the frozen ground and the ice broke under him.

"Idiot! Do you want to drown us?" Lucy yelled.

"That thing is strong." Natsu replied.

Gray created himself a frozen ladder from where he jumped towards the monster.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray created a large, spinning ice disk and sent it towards the monster.

The monster quickly evaded it and slapped Gray with the back of his chin,sending him crashing down the water.

Gray quickly resurfaced in the water again. The monster launched himself towards Gray,opening his mouth.

"GRAY!" Lucy and Meredy yelled at the same time.

Lucy quickly grabbed a key from her belt.

"Gate of the Water Bearer,I open thee! Aquarius!" Lucy yelled,and summoned Aquarius.

"Aquarius,I'm counting on you!" Lucy yelled.

"TCH!" Aquarius replied.

"What's with the "Tch"? Come on,just do it for once!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't order me around!" Aquarius yelled and grabbed her vase.

"EHHHHHHHH!" She yelled and created a giant wave towards the monster that was trying to attack Gray.

Lucy got caught up in the wave.

"YOU TRAITOR SPIR-" Lucy's voice disappeared.

"Well,now that this is done. I'll be going on a date with my boyfriend." She said towards Meredy.

"With _my boyfriend." _Aquarius said before closing the gate and going back to the spirit world.

The giant wave prevented the monster from attacking Gray but had very little damage.

Lucy swimmed to the surface,only to find a giant mouth closing in on her.

"NOOOOO!" She yelled and prepared herself for the worst.

But she hit her back against something cold but soft.

She opened her eyes to see a half-frozen and half-open mouth that was struggling to close.

"What is-" She said but realized that she was in someone's arms.

"G-Gray?" Lucy asked,surprised.

Gray was holding Lucy with one of his arms and stopping the monster from eating them with the other.

"We're getting out of here." Gray informed her.

"When I say so,Jump!" Gray said.

He started running towards the exit from the mouth. Stepping all over the monster's tongue.

"NOW!" Gray yelled and released Lucy near the exit. Lucy jumped together with Gray and they got out of his mouth just before the monster closed it,breaking and destroying the ice in his mouth.

They hit the water and Gray helped Lucy swim to the surface.

"T-Thank you,Gray." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it." Gray responded.

The monster was now furious. He was preparing for another assault.

But something on top of it came flying down on it.

"You bastard! How dare you extinguish my flames? Eat this!" Natsu yelled before Happy dropped him above the monster.

"Guren Bakuenjin!" (**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** )"

Natsu created a torrent of flames that barraged the monster. The explosion caused the monster to scream and roar in pain.

Another figure came from the sky.

"Kansō: _Tenrin no Yoroi! (_Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!) Erza yelled before Carla dropped her.

"Tenrin: Burūmenburatto! (Heavens Wheel: Blumenblatt!) " Erza sent the large amount of swords she requipped together with two slashes with the swords on her hands before yelling.

The swords pierced through the surface that Natsu had destroyed a moment ago. The monster screamed in agony.

"Don't count _me _out!" Gray yelled.

"Me neither!" Meredy yelled from afar.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!"**

**"****Maguilty Sodom!"**

Both their attacks,Gray's ice based lances and Meredy's sensory magic blades hit the monster at the same time. Causing an explosion of ice and shattered scales of the monster.

The monster screamed and roared in pain for one last time before returning to the seas and disappearing.

Gray froze the ground again so they could stand on it.

"Pheww! That was intense!" Natsu stated.

"Yeah,what are we gonna do now?" Gray asked but the answer appeared in front of them.

Wendy appeared with the boat,now turned to it's normal state.

"So,we got our ride back. Where to now?" Carla asked. Just as everybody boarded.

"I know where to head now. To south-east. Wendy,if you could please." Erza politely said.

"Yes,Erza-san." Wendy slowly walked to the edge of the boat and started eating the air around her.

"Tenryū no Hōkō! (Sky Dragons Roar!)" Wendy created a hurricane-like blast at the back of the boat.

This caused the boat to move at and incredible speed and Natsu to collapse and start barfing. Erza and Lucy laughed at this.

Gray turned to Meredy.

"What's wrong,Meredy? We're back on track. We'll complete the mission in no time!" Gray happily pointed out.

"No,it's not that. It's just that I wasn't pretty useful during the fight." Meredy said.

"What,you were great!" Erza responded.

"Yeah,you did good." Carla agreed. Gray and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah,even if you did nothing. You're still better than Lucy!" Happy said with a cheerful tone.

"You damn cat!" Lucy grabbed Happy and started squeezing him between her arms.

Everybody started laughing. Wendy tried not to laugh because it would disrupt her breath.

**"Yeah,you were right Jellal. This guild is really,really something else!" **Meredy thought before bursting out a laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So,what did you guys think? The mission is not over yet,but a little side fight seemed good so I wrote it. Tell me what you thought about the fighting scene in a review AND PLEASE FAVORITE&FOLLOW AND REVİEW!**

_****__**SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Fairies Choice**_


	5. Her First Mission,Part 3

**Sin And Sacrifice**

**Chapter 5- Her First Mission,Part 3**

**A/N: Very few reviews :( Please let's raise the number of favorites and reviews guys! Otherwise I might lose interest and drop the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu yelled and fell of the boat. He landed on land,much to his joy.

After traveling for five hours,they finally reached their destination. With help from Wendy's dragon roar and Scorpions Sand Buster.

"Where to now?" Meredy asked.

"We are to find the council of Three Cities,located on the south end of the forest. Okay,I think I know where we should go,follow me." Erza answered.

"Yeah,let's go."Gray said.

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled,he was certainly happy that they arrived.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

They walked for a while under Erza's leadership.

She stopped after walking for an hour.

She looked at her left,but nothing could be seen from all the trees in the area,then she looked at her right. The same sight.

"Didn't we pass through here like two times already?" Meredy asked,getting a little annoyed.

"Repeating possible courses is helpful to deduce the possible locations of our destination." Erza explained.

"Isn't that just saying "We're lost" In a more annoying way?" Lucy asked. Wendy,Carla and Meredy nodded.

"Hey,if you guys wanna tell Erza that,no one's stopping you." Gray replied.

"No,I still have many good years to live." Lucy responded.

"Me too." Wendy replied.

"I'm an exceed so I have more years to live than the both of you combined." Carla said.

"Yeah,Erza seems so focused and into this mapping thing right now." Meredy said.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"We're lost! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu yelled again.

"He went and did it now." Happy said.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza said after glaring at Natsu.

"U-uh,nothing. I-I must be still s-seasick." Natsu backed down,but it was too late.

"Oh,yeah? Then allow me to relieve you of your suffering." Erza said before punching Natsu's stomach,knocking him out.

"There,he can't cause any trouble anymore." Erza said with a devilish grin.

"T-that was pretty dark." Wendy said,frightened.

"Y-Yeah." Gray approved.

Erza tossed Natsu over to Gray.

"Carry him." Erza commanded.

Gray put Natsu on his shoulder.

"I did what was necessary. He was jeopardizing the mission and making us lose precious time." Erza said.

"Yeah,I think you were the one doing that." Lucy spoke so silently that she thought that no one could hear.

"What was that,Lucy?" Erza asked.

"N-nothing,E-e-erza!" Lucy yelled.

"Nice save,Lucy." Happy said.

Then after a while of walking,they finally found a building.

"We're here. The council of Three Cities." Erza said.

They walked in. They asked for directions to the chairmans office.

They opened the door to his room after knocking.

"Come in." The Chairman said.

And they did so.

"Hello,we're the mages from Fairy Tail." Erza spoke for the group.

"Oh,so you agree to complete the request?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then I'll tell you about the details." The chairman said after showing them chairs so they could sit down.

"About two years ago,the people who entered the temple started disappearing. We don't know why,but we sent search parties and the search parties didn't came back. Some people claimed that the temple was haunted and that the spirits of the dead were spiriting away those who entered the temple. This has caused quite a big problem for us.

"How so?" Gray asked.

"People who were afraid of the temple wanted to burn down the temple,to solve the matter quickly. But more religious people called them infidels and they opposed the idea. So the people who were afraid decided to relocate. This caused the workforce to drop significantly and our ports have been shut down. We need this problem to be solved right away." The Chairman explained.

"Yes,we understand and accept your request." Erza said as she and the rest got up from their seats.

"Thank goodness. One question though,why is that man unconscious?" The chairman asked pointing towards Natsu,who was on Gray's shoulder.

"He misbehaved." Erza said before they left the man's room.

With the map they received from the chairman,they found the temple in no time.

The temple was huge,and it was a pyramid. The outer sections were designed in a cross pattern so nothing inside could be seen from the outside.

"This is it." Lucy said as she was hugging Wendy.

"I-It looks pretty scary,doesn't it Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"U-uh,Horologium!" Lucy yelled and Horologium appeared and took Lucy and Wendy in.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Carla said,after getting a chill through her spine.

"Y-Your intuition is usually right Carla,Is what she says." Horologium talked.

"Let's go in." Gray said.

"Yeah." Erza said and they reached the temples door. The door looked sealed.

"How do we get in?" Meredy asked.

"Should we bust it up? is what Natsu would say." Gray mimicked Natsu.

Natsu awoke after a second he said that.

"What was that,Gray?" He yelled before going back to sleep.

"If you don't have the strength to fight,then don't wake up you flame-assed moron." Gray responded.

"There's a switch here." Meredy pointed to a lever.

She pulled the lever and the door started to slide upwards and opened.

"Here we go." Erza prepared herself.

"Kanso! (Requip!)" She requipped into her Heart Kreuz armor.

The others prepared for battle too,except Wendy and Lucy. Who were hugging each other in the giant walking clock.

"Good luck guys! Me and Wendy will keep guard on the door. To make sure nobody intrudes with your fighting and nonchalance!. Is what she says." Horologium called as they approached the door.

"No,Lucy. I was thinking of making you our scout actually." Erza said,smirking.

"**Dammit!" **Lucy thought to herself. This trick never seemed to work.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be very long and be the conclusion of Meredy's first mission. So for a faster update,review and favorite!**

**NEXT TIME ON SIN AND SACRIFICE,CHAPTER 5: HER FIRST MISSION,FINAL PART**

_****__**SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC's: Fairies Choice,Second Chances & Divide And Conquer**_


End file.
